


Pull Me In Tighter

by sexonastick



Category: Snowboarding RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, Car Sex, Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexonastick/pseuds/sexonastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over-analytical Lindsey takes a break from too much thinking. Set during the 2010 Winter Olympics, where much-maligned Lindsey didn't make it to the medal round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me In Tighter

She's a poser and a joke. Too serious, too competitive. All the worst things in their sport. Too much control and not enough style. Too uptight and in her own head. Lindsey's heard it all before. 

And then there's the flip side of the coin, the nine to five outlook on life. She's too brash and cocky. She doesn't care enough, doesn't give enough, doesn't give a damn. They think it's a head thing too, but rooted in too much ego instead of brains.

But this here and now, this isn't about thinking. If she was thinking she'd realize that winning back America's heart doesn't happen in the backseat of a car. 

But the only heartbeat Lindsey hears is the one underneath her mouth, where pink tongue meets red skin. 

The windows are fogged and their hair sticks to each girl's face. When Lindsey kisses her mouth, it's broken up by Hannah's laughter. "Tickles," she mumbles, shifting slightly. She spreads her legs.

Lindsey is fast, she's not thinking. Her hand finds the inside seam of a pocket, a vent to release heat. She unzips and reaches, fingers over lining.

They should both be in bed, not laid out with Hannah's leg bent and her boots digging at the back of Lindsey's knee. They should be in _bed_ , but not together. Hannah has to ride tomorrow, and Lindsey has to face the world, wake up to the truth.

But here in the dark, the air so dense between them, all that's real is eager fingertips and tiny sighs. The only time Hannah is quiet is when she's shaking, whispering close to Lindsey's ear, "Oh man, oh--" 

Lindsey catches each word with her tongue, so precise. She's more careful with Hannah than she is with herself. Her eyes close and she tastes the sweat off her cheek. Hannah laughs again when Lindsey blinks and the lashes tickle. It's more of a shuddering sound this time, though. At the verge of letting go.

"Come on," Lindsey says, eager to help her along now. It's usually Lindsey who needs the added push, the encouragement to let go. She can feel the snow from Hannah's boots cold against her calf, soaking through fabric. She's already changed into her usual jeans, and they're going to be a mess.

But the only mess she can focus on for now is the one that shivers underneath her. "Come on." Lindsey's fingers hold Hannah up, back bending, and then it's Hannah's breathing and Hannah's mouth. 

Hannah's smile that makes Lindsey shiver, her shoulders feeling lighter, lifting both of them upward into a breathless kiss.


End file.
